Good bye
by ember910
Summary: Ember has just moved to another city and she's trying to fit in with the other kids at her school.She wants a best friend and a boyfriend.She meets Drake Parker and secretly falls in love with him.She finally tells him but does he feel the same?
1. Chapter 1: The Move

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake Bell(but wish I did) but I do own the characters: Ember and the plot.If I did own Drake, he and Ember would be having a lot of "_fun_" right now.

Ember sniffled as she wiped her tears off her face.It was so sad moving away to another city and leaving your best friend behind.A tear dropped and fell on her silky black hair.Her glasses were smudged with water and her eyes were foggy from tears.Ember and her best friend Raven hugged tightly not wanting to depart.Suddenly Ember stepped out of the hug regretfully and got into the car.She pulled her window down to say goodbye.As the car drove away Ember saw Raven mouthing don't leave.Ember didn't want to leave either but she had to.Ember's dad was a business man and he,Ember and Ryan her brother had moved a lot (their mom had died of sickness).Ember was used to moving and she sort of had to get used to it since her dad's company had transferred him many times.Even though she was used to moving she always cried because it was sad leaving all your friends (although she wasn't very popular).While they were in the car it seemed like all the memories of Raven and her had vanished and left behind in the other town but when she thought of Raven and her she knew those memories still were firm in her head.Ember sighed with relief though she wasn't completly sure that she got all of the memories.She didn't have the best memory but she didn't have short term memory.That was for sure.Suddenly the car jerked to a stop."We're here",called Ember's dad.She gazed at the red ,two story house in surprise and amazment since they weren't the richest people and her dad had always bought a one story house to save money ever since her mom died.She wanted to just leap out of the car and scurry outside and feel the sun one her skin like a short tan but she couldn't her dad was calling for her."Honey can you get the luggages?"her dad called."Fine ", she mumbled angrily and regretfully.That was the one chore she hated the most when it came to moving.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 

14 year old Ember stumbled to her locker,shoving everything into her locker exept for dragon book.She steadily walked while reading the book, not trying to bump anyone.She was about to sit down in her favorite spot to read when she bumped into a brown haired guy already sitting there practicing guitar while people crowded around him.It was Drake Parker.Major hottie to the girls.He was the most popular guy in school.Everyone knew even Ember.

Ember hated everyone that came into her way of getting to her spot even though it was her first day.When someone was in her way well you wouldn't want to be by her at that time cause well it's not pretty, and she was red hot mad now.As Ember pushed through the crowd she began yelling "What are you doing here?This is my spot not yours".She was selfish and mad looking and soundingenough for everyone to to walk away mumbling leaving Drake looking shocked as if he only played the guitar to impress people. Her eyes were flaming and her ears were blowing smoke everywhere and her face was red as a tomato.

"What the heck was that for",Drake yelled looking at her evilly at her, his eyes red.

"You steal my spot I steal your crowd and make them leave, Ember anwered.

"Sorree, I didn't know it was your spot."

"Ok you apoligized now leave".

Gradually Drake stood up and began to leave when Ember stopped him and looked him strait into his brown eyes."Nice... never mind",and sat down opening her book.

"What?"Drake questioned.He stood there waiting for a reply but he never got one.Finally he left.

How could she not see not see how cute he was then.Ember was never going to forget herself for yelling at him all red faced.His warm brown eyes were like diamonds shining in the sky of soft, peachy skin.His brown hair was everywhere and he was wearing a black short sleeve with a white long sleeve under.The black shirt had a wolf howling.He had dark blue jeans and black shoes.She usually didn't fall for popular guys like Drake but he was so cute how couldn't she?

"Hello anyone home",her new friend,Sunny Brown.

"Yeah?"Ember answered waking up from her daze.

They were doing homework together.Ember couldn't believe she actually found a friend.She was usually too shy to talk to anyone or just didn't want any friends.

(flashback)Ember was sitting at pizza place eating cheese pizza and reading at the same time.A girl came in the door making the bell by the door ring.Ember looked up at her to see who had come in and then went back to reading.The girl got a piece of pizza and sat down on the other side of her.

"Hey",the girl said.

Ember looked up from her book."Yeah?"

"Hi I'm Sunny Brown.

"Hi I am Ember Smith."

"Is that a dragon book?"

"Yeah so?"

"I love dragons".

The conversation went on and Ember found out a lot about her and instantly became good friends with and decided to invite her over to do homework.(flashback ends)

hope you like it


End file.
